The present invention relates to the field of mass storage devices. More particularly, this invention relates to micro-actuator damping and humidity protection in a disc drive.
One key component of any computer system is a device to store data. Computer systems have many different places where data can be stored. One common place for storing massive amounts of data in a computer system is on a disc drive. The most basic parts of a disc drive are a disc that is rotated, an actuator that moves a transducer to various locations over the disc, and electrical circuitry that is used to write and read data to and from the disc. The disc drive also includes circuitry for encoding data so that it can be successfully retrieved and written to the disc surface. A microprocessor controls most of the operations of the disc drive as well as passing the data back to the requesting computer and taking data from a requesting computer for storing to the disc.
The transducer is typically placed on a small ceramic block, also referred to as a slider, that is aerodynamically designed so that it flies over the disc. The slider is passed over the disc in a transducing relationship with the disc. Most sliders have an air-bearing surface (xe2x80x9cABSxe2x80x9d) which includes rails and a cavity between the rails. When the disc rotates, air is dragged between the rails and the disc surface causing pressure, which forces the head away from the disc. At the same time, the air rushing past the cavity or depression in the air bearing surface produces a negative pressure area. The negative pressure or suction counteracts the pressure produced at the rails. The slider is also attached to a load spring which produces a force on the slider directed toward the disc surface. The various forces equilibrate so the slider flies over the surface of the disc at a particular desired fly height. The fly height is the distance between the disc surface and the transducing head, which is typically the thickness of the air lubrication film. This film eliminates the friction and resulting wear that would occur if the transducing head and disc were in mechanical contact during disc rotation. In some disc drives, the slider passes through a layer of lubricant rather than flying over the surface of the disc.
Information representative of data is stored on the surface of the storage disc. Disc drive systems read and write information stored on tracks on storage discs. Transducers, in the form of read/write heads attached to the sliders, located on both sides of the storage disc, read and write information on the storage discs when the transducers are accurately positioned over one of the designated tracks on the surface of the storage disc. The transducer is also said to be moved to a target track. As the storage disc spins and the read/write head is accurately positioned above a target track, the read/write head can store data onto a track by writing information representative of data onto the storage disc. Similarly, reading data on a storage disc is accomplished by positioning the read/write head above a target track and reading the stored material on the storage disc. To write on or read from different tracks, the read/write head is moved radially across the tracks to a selected target track. The data is divided or grouped together on the tracks. In some disc drives, the tracks are a multiplicity of concentric circular tracks. In other disc drives, a continuous spiral is one track on one side of a disc drive. Servo feedback information is used to accurately locate the transducer. The actuator assembly is moved to the required position and held very accurately during a read or write operation using the servo information.
Some disc drives include micro-actuators. The micro-actuator is an additional actuator located on the load spring to provide minor positioning adjustments to the transducer. Micro-actuators have a first order mass spring mode below 2 kHz which can be compensated for by the servo system. However, any mechanical excitation that occurs at a frequency close to the first order mass spring mode frequency presents challenges in retargeting the micro-actuator. In addition, other factors including shock performance and power consumption affect the design of the beam geometry.
In addition, micro-actuators comprising silicon structures subjected to humid conditions are susceptible to crack initiations at stress concentration areas.
What is needed is a disc drive that has a reduced amplitude of the mass spring mode of the micro-actuator as well as protection against humid conditions.
One embodiment provides a micro-actuator including a skeleton having flexible beams, a rotor portion, a stator portion, and a damping material. The flexible beams connect the rotor portion to the stator portion and the damping material is applied to the skeleton.
The damping material provides a protective layer to the flexible beams of a micro-actuator. The damping material increases the damping characteristics of the micro actuator and limits the penetration of humidity into the skeleton of the micro actuator.